


An Unforgettable Summer

by GayPotatoQueen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And I mean a LOT, Attempted Suicide mentioned, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bill Is Bit Of A Jerk, Bisexual Dipper Pines, Bisexual Mabel Pines, Dipper Is A Bit Blind, Dorks in Love, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Human Bill Cipher, LITERALLY, Love Triangles, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Pacifica is a confused lesbian, Swearing, but it's minor, mental torment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayPotatoQueen/pseuds/GayPotatoQueen
Summary: Matt and Sharon had been on their way to Washington when they decided to stop off at Gravity Falls for a break. After meeting a certain pair of twin, they decided to stay for the entire summer to have the adventure of a life time.Will they make new friends and maybe something more or will they break under the secret darkness of the town?*Remake of "An Emotional Summer In Gravity Falls."*
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Original Male Character(s), Dipper Pines/Original Male Character(s), Hinted Mabel/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [GayPotatoQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayPotatoQueen/pseuds/GayPotatoQueen). Log in to view. 



> Yes I'm remaking this story! I recently got back into Gravity Falls and had decided hey, let's reboot this thing :)

Besides the sounds of the rocks crunching beneath the tires of a 2005 Toyota Pruis, the dirt road was quiet and empty. The siblings in the vehicle had been driving for a few days, they had been on a trip from California to visit their Aunt in Washington, it was supposed to be a trip that lasted a day at least however after a lot of pit stops and getting lost a few times ended up prolonging the trip by quite a bit. They were supposed to be at Aunt Kristen’s house for the summer but instead they were stuck in Oregon so that’s uh… that’s great.

“Ugh we’re gonna die out here!” Whined the female passenger loudly as she slumped back in her seat she glanced over at her brother who was focused on nothing but the road. It was obvious the two were related with their brown hair, tan skin, and similar facial structure. “Out of all the ways to die, I’m gonna die stuck with you in the middle of bumfuck nowhere! This is all your fault Matt!”

Matt rolled his eyes as he let out a small sigh of annoyance, this really was the trip from hell. “Maybe we would’ve been there quicker if you hadn’t have to stop every twenty minutes to pee because a certain someone always needs to get a gigantic slushie every time we stop at a gas station.”

“I regret nothing at all yet everything at once.” His sister responded with a sharp laugh.

“You never do Sharon.” Said Matt, glancing over at the radio, it was almost 8:47pm and they weren’t any closer to escaping Oregon so yeah… really is a great start to the summer. “It’s going to be our birthdays before we’re even close to Washington.” He complained more to himself, he could see Sharon flopping around in her seat from the corner of his eye, she was either going stir-crazy or she really had to pee. “I think we should stop at whatever hick town that’s coming up and settle down for the night, I might actually kill myself if we’re stuck in this car for any longer.”

“Oh thank god!”

_She might’ve actually been in tears._

Matt just scoffed as he shook his head, she was one of the most dramatic people he had the pleasure of meeting and he had to live with her. “Probably should call mom and have her send money our way so we don’t, ya know… die.” He joked and made the turn onto the- well it seemed more like a trail than a road if he was being honest. “That’ll suck.” Matt gave her a weak smile as he subconsciously rubbed the back of his neck.

Sharon was about to shoot back but the expression on her brother’s face stopped her, he seemed nervous about something. “Oh god, dude you’re not having one of your stupid sixth sense feelings or whatever the fuck it is, are you? I thought we got past that when you turned 10?” She groaned softly, the palm of her hand bumping against her forehead with an audible slap.

Ever since Matt was 6 years old, he always had this… well wouldn’t say gift, it was more like a curse to him but he always had this extra awareness to everything and could see and sense things nobody else could, and of course it took a toll of his psyche and he had a mental breakdown by the age of 8. After a few therapist appointments, they seemed to die down besides a few occasional occurrences, but now it seemed to come back full force and it was starting to make him a bit light-headed. “It’s not stupid and it’s not back, I’m just not too sure about this place.” Matt mumbled more to himself than anything, his eyes focused on the road to avoid looking at the person who was staring holes into him. “Anyway, are you gonna call mom or not dumbass? I ain’t sleeping in this damn car.”

Sharon knew he was trying to change the subject and she gladly took part, anything not to talk about whatever weird thing he thought he was feeling. “Yeah, yeah don’t start crying like a baby dweeb.” She giggled as she took out her cell phone to call their mom. “Hey-y-y-y mo-o-o-o-om!~” She called out in a sing-song voice as she put her on speaker.

“What do you want now?” She asked deadpanned.

Matt scoffed in faux betrayal, his hand resting against his chest. “Do you really think we called you only because we wanted something? How could you? Your own kids?”

“Yeah I do, now what’s up?”

“Okay so we’re still in Oregon and we decided to take a bit of a detour, so we were wondering if you could send us some money so we don’t die?” Sharon asked as she watched the trees grew denser as they drove into town.

“Please?” Chimed in Matt with a nervous smile.

“Ugh fine, just don’t stay too long okay? I don’t want to hear it from your Aunt all summer.”

“Thanks mom!” Sharon said quickly, both her and her brother blew kisses the phone’s direction before hanging up, she watched as a notification from paypal pop up on her screen. “500 dollars! Should we rent a cabin? I think we should rent a cabin!” Cheered the girl with a huge grin across her face, resting her arms behind her head.

Matt bit his lower lip, playing with his lip stud out of nervousness. “Sounds good to me, but if I get eaten alive by bugs or some random homeless man, I’m gonna kill you myself.” He teased with a grin, nudging her before slowly down as they finally drove into town, it was a small quaint looking town and surprisingly busy as people walked around and laughed with one another. “Honestly was expecting more of a hell hole, not gonna lie.” He said with a laugh, pulling out his own phone to see if there were any places to stay near by. “Found one for 15$ a night, how that sound?”

“Like we’re gonna light up Gravity Falls for 45$! Get ready to be the talk of this sad ass town bitch!” Cheered Sharon loudly to make sure everyone on the street could hear her. “Since we won’t be here long… Think of all the mischief I can get myself into!” It wasn’t possible for her grin to get any bigger as her eyes gleamed with the look of the devil himself.

“Sharon!”

“Oh shut up dude! Pfft it was just a joke… probably.”

That was hard to believe as Matt rolled his eyes, it was a surprise that his sister wasn’t already on America’s most wanted list… Okay maybe she never went that far but this is also the same person who just got expelled for setting all of the bathroom toilet’s on fire and broke all the window’s of the principal’s Chevy. “Let’s go lil psycho, I need to go to bed.”

It was a short drive to the cabins, on the way there they drove by some officers laughing loudly at some kids but they didn’t really pay it much mind as Matt talked to the cabins’ owner on the phone. “Yeah, oh I see! Wow thanks! See you soon, yeah bye.” He could see Sharon looking at him as he hung up the phone. “Guess who can get a few extra free days if we chop firewood?” Matt laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp a bit.

“Pfft as if I would actually want to spend any longer in Gravity Falls willingly, even if we weren’t on a tight schedule.” Sharon teased lightly, her grin matching her brother’s. “Hell will freeze over before we would rather stay in this dead beat town in the middle of bumfuck nowhere.”

Matt laughed in a way that reminded you of honey, it’s been a long time since she heard him laugh like that and it made her grin even wider. “I would rather be trapped with that little hat kid being bullied, then stay here any longer.”

“That kid looked like such a dweeb! I hope we never meet him or I might actually burn this town to the ground.”

“HA!”

The car parked in the driveway of the main building, the siblings watched as a man tripped on his way out the door, that was probably the best thing either of them saw all day as they wheezed loudly. “How many rooms you thinkin? One or two?”

“Two! Oh my god, and two bathrooms?! I will literally die if we can get two bathrooms!” She squealed as she stretched her back with a loud squeal. “If you ever actually loved me, you would get your sister what she wants!” She said as she jabbed him hard in his arm, watching him turn off the car.

“First off, the fact that a two bathroom cabin is what you want most in your life, is so fucking weird. Secondly, who the hell said I loved you?” Matt was cackling loudly as he was punched in the arm several times. “Okay, okay! I’m sorry!” He quickly ducked out of the car as an attempt to escape from her wraith. “Just wait here demon, try not to kill anyone thanks!” He shouted as he bolted into the building before she could hit him with a sassy remark.

“Boys are the worst!”

About ten minutes later, Sharon looked up to see Matt practically skipping out of the building with a grin on his face, he got into the car and dangled a set of keys in front of her face. “Don’t worry your greasy little head, we scored two bathrooms!” Matt laughed as she cheered loudly, punching the roof of the car in excitement.

Sharon placed her arms behind her back as they began their journey towards the camp grounds, she looked in amazement as some teens threw their fat friend into a water slide filled with mustard, that seemed almost like fun. “Is there anything fun to do here? I don’t want to die of boredom before I can kill someone.”

Matt just shrugged. “If you want, we can drop our stuff off and go shopping for some clothes or whatever… Oh! Maybe tomorrow we can go and check out the Mystery Shack? Some old dude was recommending it, 95% sure he was the owner by the way he spoke highly of the place….and the owner. Either that or they’re fucking.” He said with a scoff.

“Sounds good to me.”

The siblings were walking around the small store, examining some clothes on the shelf. “10$ for a shirt with a hole in it? Get the hell outta here, I already burn holes into my clothes for free!” Sharon huffed, watching her brother throw a jacket into his basket. “You’re gonna get ripped off for that!”

“Then thou shall be ripped off.” Matt laughed as he threw more outfits into the basket, normal stuff like jeans and shirts, nothing too fancy.

Sharon couldn’t help but to giggle back as she threw the shirt behind her, apparently it landed on another person by the ‘hey’ that caught her ears, she turned around to see a red haired teen in a teal flannel with the shirt on her head, she had a goofy grin across her face. “Oh fuck, I’m sorry dude!” Sharon could feel her face growing warm as she took the shirt from her.

“No big deal man, accidents happen.” The redhead said with a smile, she had a chill vibe around her that Sharon can’t help but to be drawn towards her. “Anyway I’m Wendy.” She said as she held out her hand.

Sharon grinned as she grabbed her hand, shaking it. “Sharon Verdine, world class menace.” She winked, hitting her with a finger gun causing both female’s to laugh.

“You’re a pretty chill dude, I like that.” Said Wendy as she pulled a piece of paper out of somewhere and scribbled down her number. “We should hang out sometime, show me how hardcore you can really be.”

“It’ll be an honor to burn down Gravity Falls to the ground with you.” The brunette laughed as she placed the shirt back on the rack. “I’m going to be here for a few days and got nothing planned, so we can cause trouble whenever.”

That made Wendy laugh in a way that made the other female blush, they walked to the counter together to pay for their things. “Yeah, totally man! Maybe you can stop by my job sometime, I work over at the Mystery Shack.”

Matt perked up. “Oh I heard of that place! That’s the place that old guy kept trying to up sale to me.” He said as he swiped his card. “Think he was the owner.”

“Sounds like Stan alright, always trying to promote business. Anyway hope I see you later Sharon, you too…?”

“Matt.”

She smiled warmly at him, her smile really was contagious as he shot one back her way. “See ya Matt, keep an eye on her.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t.”

That earned a sharp laugh in return and a jab in the ribs.

The siblings watched as she left the store, jumping into a van with some stereotypical emo kid, they didn’t even meet him yet they could just tell he was going to be annoying. “Wanna head back to the cabin now?”

“Oh god yes, I need to sleep in an actual bed.”

Matt opened the trunk of the car and stared down at the many pieces of luggage they had brought, this was going to be hell. “Sharon… Why are we such morons?” He whined as he lugged a bag over his shoulder, he saw his sister sitting on a chair playing on her phone.

_Guess he was doing this alone._

He shook his head before beginning the journey that is the hell of carrying several people sized bags, the entire time he could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up. “Hello?” Matt looked around for a moment, trying to see if there was anyone watching him, his throat began to tighten up as he turned around. The feeling of being watched grew more intense with each second that ticked by, this was not happening again, he was just tired and needed to sleep.

“Hey loser!” Matt nearly jumped out of his skin, he turned around quickly to see Sharon with a smirk on her face.

_God she was such an asshole._

“Jesus Christ Shar! You almost killed me!” He complained as he bent down to pick up the bag that he dropped, the bottom of it was now covered in dirt and leaves. “Who would drive you home then?”

She couldn’t help but to roll her eyes, he was such a joke sometimes. “I can drive myself home, I’m pretty great!”

“You’re twelve!”

She stuck her tongue out at him as she slammed the trunk closed. “You’re only thirteen and they gave you your license!” She shot back as they walked back to the cabin, she noticed how he looked a few times but she said nothing of it.

“I don’t make the rules, I just benefit from them!” He laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “Also she was like 98 years old, I could’ve been six and she still would’ve gave it to me.” He cackled, unlocking the front door.

The inside of the cabin was to be expected, just a stereotypical cabin with a seating, dinning and kitchen area, the bedroom and bathrooms must’ve been upstairs. It was quaint and quite welcoming, it really was a nice place to stay.

“I have to carry this junk upstairs?” Whined Matt, collapsing onto the couch in exhaustion. “Go on without me, I’m just going to die here.”

“Oh grow up, I’ll help you later. Later though, right now I need to take a hot shower and go to bed! See you in the morning.” Sharon yawned as she dug through one of the bags for some stuff, before walking up the stairs lazily. “Don’t fall asleep down there!”

“I won’t!” That was probably a lie but he didn’t care, he swung his legs over the couch and stood up, he grabbed his own bag and pulled out some clothes to sleep in. He waited for the sound of the shower before stripping down and changing into some pjs. Matt fell back onto the couch and stretched out his limbs with a yawn, he was definitely gonna fall asleep down here. He curled onto his side, yanking the blanket off of the back and draping it over himself before slowly drifting into sleep.

Matt didn’t know where he was or how he got there as he walked around the cave, hand dragging along the rough wall. It was almost like he was in a daze as he kept moving forward, it felt as if he was being dragged towards a certain destination. Matt didn’t notice he had stopped moving until he looked up and realized he was face to face with a wall, there was something carved into it.

He backed up as he traced the engravings with his fingers, it was some sort of zodiac circle if he had to somehow describe it, with symbols that he hadn’t seen before but somehow still felt familiar. In the middle of it was… a triangle? Something about that triangle gave him the same feeling as if he was on a roller coaster and it honestly made him feel scared. He looked further up towards the top of the circle to see some writing, it seemed to be dripping with black sludge.

“ _Beware the beast with three sides,_

_Let him enter you mind and you will see,_

_For a single deal and the end it will be.”_

Matt shot awake in cold sweat, his shirt sticking to his back as he panted heavily, looking around the room to see where he was and he saw that he was still in the cabin but now it was dark out. He looked down at his watch to see that it was 3:35am, he sighed softly as he rested his face in his hands, this couldn’t be happening again. Matt let out a loud groan of distress before grabbing the blanket and heading upstairs. When he entered the bedroom, he saw Sharon passed out on one of the beds, she was snoring loudly yet peacefully.

He couldn’t stop himself from smiling slightly, at least she was sleeping soundly. Matt curled up under the covers of his own bed, he never noticed how surprisingly cold it was and how it sent a chill straight down to his very core, but he tried to ignore it and just go to bed.

Matt couldn’t remember how long it took him to go to sleep as he was hit awake by a pillow to the face, he groaned softly as he was hit for a second time. “Ughh what time is it?”

“Time for you to make me pancakes loser!” Giggled Sharon as she moved off the bed so he could get up, she placed her hands on her hips. “Rough night?”

That made him snort as he rubbed the back of his neck, he felt so stiff. “How could you tell?” He scoffed softly, yawning as he got to his feet.

“Sister hunch.” Shrugged Sharon, not waiting for him as she ran downstairs.

Matt headed towards the bathroom first, he splashed his face with water and looked in the mirror at his reflection, god he looked like absolute shit. “Damn.” Was all he said before walking out to head down after her, the strange feeling still lingering at the pit of his stomach. “I thought there were pancakes?”

It was her turn to scoff, looking like he just offended her. “I said you make the pancakes, I ain’t making you shit bo-o-o-o-o-oy!” Sharon shouted as she plopped down in her seat, she was wearing a black skirt with a white t-shirt while he was still in his pjs.

“Of course I am.” He shook his head as he pulled out a pan before heading to grab some ingredients to get started. “You’re gonna starve without me when I leave.” He joked softly, kneeling to get a bowl for mixing.

“Pfft if you ever leave, you haven’t left my side since I’ve been born! You love me too much!” Sharon’s smile was genuine, they really were thick as thieves. “Not to sound too gushy or whatever… But I guess I kinda love you.” She grumbled, playing with her fork.

Matt had a small smile on his face as he ruffled her hair, causing her to squeak in annoyance. “I love you too nerd. Now who’s ready\ for pancakes!?” They both whooped as he poured the last of the mix into the pan.

Soon Matt was watching as she scarfed down her pancakes while both insulting and praising him to his amusement. “Hey, can I ask you a question?” He asked between bites of his own.

Sharon didn’t look up but she did give a small nod. “What’s up?”

“Have you experienced anything weird since you’ve been here? Like you’re being watched or like, a nightmare?”

“Oh god! Not this again, Matt you’re just psyching yourself out! There’s nothing supernatural or whatever the fuck it is, going on here! You’re just tired and bored! Now let’s finish our pancakes and head over to the Mystery Shack, Wendy invited us over to check it out today.”

Matt gave a weak nod as he threw the dishes into the sink, he decided he’ll get to them later before heading upstairs to get dressed in ripped jeans and a t-shirt. “Come on let’s go dork.”

Sharon grabbed her jacket from the hook, handing him his as well as they walked out the front door. “How bad do you think it’s going to be? I think it’s gonna make me want to stab myself in my own eyes.”

“About the same yeah.” Matt laughed as he locked the door behind them, but froze when the same feeling of being watched hit him like a ton of bricks. He could see his sister staring at him in concern so he pushed it into the back of his mind and clapped his hands together. “You ready for the worst day of your life?”

“Always!”

The siblings were laughing obnoxiously loud as they raced each other to the car, shoving one another as they tried to get in on the same side. Neither of them noticing the shadow that swept by on the tree next to them.

“ _Well isn’t this interesting?”_

_N'qq gj bfyhmnsl dtz_

_5_


	2. Chapter 2

The car was full of the sound of laughter as the siblings cracked jokes at the expense of the townsfolk, specifically the police officers that were struggling to get their belts unstuck from each other. Sharon’s laughter came to a sudden stop as she pressed her face against the window, her eyes grew wide at the sight of the large mansion. “Oh wow! Who do you think lives in that beast?” She asked, her voice wheezing with excitement.  
  
Matt scoffed as he rolled his eyes, his fingers tapping against the steering wheel in annoyance. “Probably some rich bitch with disgusting blonde highlights, and who would never give people like us the light of day.” He could see her frowning from the corner of his eye.  
  
Sharon rest her arms behind her head, glancing over at the gas station they were coming up on. “I’d beat her snobby ass into the ground if she tried starting something. Anyway I want a drink, can you stop here?”  
  
“Yeah sure.”  
  
The female was out and in the store before the car even had the chance to come to a complete stop, she was flipping through a magazine when something thunked hard against the side of her face. “Hey watch it!” She snapped before before blinking in surprise, there was a lizard on her shoulder. “Uh... hello?”  
  
“Daron! What have I told you about tackling strangers!” A deep voice rang out causing her to jump.  
  
Sharon looked around for the source, there wasn’t a single man in sight, just a sturdy built girl with brown hair and a stern look across her features. “Is... Is this your iguana?” She asked softly, smiling a bit as she scratched it beneath it’s chin.  
  
“Sorry about that! When he sees someone he likes, he wants to be on their shoulder.” The surprisingly deep voiced girl explained as she took the lizard and placed him back on her own shoulder. “He knows a good person when he see one.”  
  
Those words instantly brought heat to her cheeks as she stared down at the other female, she didn’t know why but those words caused her heart to twist inside of her chest. “Thanks... I guess I’ll see you around.” She gave her a small wave before heading up to the counter to buy some drinks, she couldn’t stop thinking about it, there was no way she was a good person.  
  
Matt was playing on his phone when his sister hopped back into the car, tossing a Sprite into his lap. “You okay? You look like your about to have a stroke.” He asked, startling her from her trance.  
  
“Huh? Oh yeah, sorry... Some chick’s iguana attacked me in the store.” She said softly, playing with the tab of her energy drink, she seemed off.  
  
“That’s a surprise, I would’ve thought your loud mouth would’ve scared it first.” He teased softly, causing her to smile a bit.  
  
“Whatever, let’s just get out of here.”  
  
“Gotcha.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The siblings were silent as they stared at the trash heap in front of them, this was supposed to be the amazing Mystery Shack? They gave each other an unreadable look as the car came to a stop in front of the cabin, it looked like it was on it’s last leg as the ‘s’ from the sign swung around as if it was ready to hit the ground any minute now.  
  
“This place is shit.” Sharon said blankly, her voice and face void of emotion, this couldn’t actually be the place.  
  
“I don’t know what I really expected to be honest, we are actually in hell.” Matt said, causing a giggle to escape his sister. “Is it too late to leave?”  
  
“Oh god I think it is.” Sharon said just as an older man in a suit and eye patch was walking towards their car. “Matt, Matt please. Oh god please just run him over.”  
  
“I’m not running him over Sharon!” Matt snapped to her dismay, but he was maybe starting to regret it as the man tapped on his window with his cane. He could see Sharon mouthing something but couldn’t tell what as he rolled down the window.  
  
“Welcome to the Mystery Shack! You’re in luck, we just got a new attraction!” Said the older man, the grin on his face was somehow drawing the siblings in, they suddenly felt the need to spend all their money.  
  
“How much is a tour?”  
  
“5 dollars each!”  
  
Sharon scoffed softly as they got out of their car, placing money into the man’s hand as he lead them up into the cabin. “I can’t believe you actually think this place is worth 10 bucks.” She blurted, causing Matt to laugh and the man to look offended.  
  
“I’ll have you know, the mysteries inside this place are priceless and have never been seen before anywhere else!” Neither one of them could tell if he was genuinely proud of his statement, or he was just hamming it up.  
  
The inside is just as underwhelming as they looked around at the attractions. “Breaking my thumb was more interesting.” Said Matt, placing his hands on his hips as he looked up at the Sas’crotch’, this man couldn’t be for real and people actually weren’t falling for this garbage... right?  
  
They could hear the older gentleman grumbling to himself as he walked away, something about how kids don’t know how to appreciate anything anymore and how he now needed a drink or three. “Mabel! Dipper! Show the guests around!”He demanded, which was followed by two loud groans of discontent.  
  
Matt was checking out some panther shirt when out the corner of his eye, he could see Sharon primed and ready to cause some kind of damage. “Sharon! Don’t you dare do whatever you’re thinking of doing!” He hissed, only causing the glimmer of mischief in her eyes to grow bigger. “Sharon!”  
  
Sharon stared deeply into his eyes, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards as she shoved a glass jar full of eyeballs onto the floor with a satisfying shatter. “Oops...”  
  
Matt scowled a bit and opened his mouth to snap at her, but someone beat him to it.  
  
“Aw man, are you kidding me? Now I’m gonna have to clean that up!” The whiny voice belonged to some 7 year old in a hat and a broom in his right hand. “Thanks a lot.”  
  
He gave the kid a look of pity as he knelt down next to him, helping pick up the larger pieces of glass. “Sorry about that, my sister might be a gremlin in disguise.” He joked, causing the other male to laugh a bit.  
  
“Sisters can be like that.” The boy agreed as they walked to the trash can together, dumping the glass into it.  
  
Matt smiled as he shoved his hands into his pockets, looking down at him in interest, this must have been Dipper. “I didn’t know they let 6 year olds work, isn’t that breaking some sort of labor laws?”  
  
The boy’s face instantly grew a deep shade of red, he might’ve even looked like he was going to cry. “I’m not 6! I’m 12, practically 13!” He blurted out, hand gripping the broom tightly.  
  
“Oh wow!”  
  
Before anyone could say anything else, an ear piercing noise rang out to everyone’s dismay and the source of the noise was a girl who was apparently Dipper’s twin. She nearly brought Matt down as she tackled her brother, both of them crashing into him. “Dipper! You didn’t tell me the customer was a cute boy!” She wheezed out as she punched his arm.  
  
“Mabel, You don’t need to flirt with every boy you meet, don’t you remember last time!?” Dipper snapped to the interest of the other male.  
  
“What happened last time?” Matt asked with a smirk, placing his hands on his hips.  
  
“Oh my boyfriend turned out to be made of gn-” Dipper quickly rushed to cover her mouth, the two of them sharing a look before releasing her. “He turned out to be a huge jerk!”  
  
Matt looked at them strangely, something was going on here and it was causing a strange feeling up his spine but before he could question them, Sharon came over with a huge mischievous grin across her face.  
  
“Oh hey, I like your sweater! It’s pretty rad.” She said as she checked out the girl’s purple cat sweater with the word ‘purr-fect’ underneath, she then hopped on top on the counter and crossed her legs to get comfortable, she was acting like she owned the place.  
  
Mabel’s eye’s grew sparkly as she blushed noticeably, a large grin exposing her braces took over her entire face. “Thanks! I made it myself!”  
  
“Cool! Maybe you could make me one one day?” Sharon instantly regretted her life choices as the other girl squealed loudly and yanked her into a death grip of a hug, somehow squeezing her even harder.  
  
“Anytime new friend!”  
  
Those words melted her as she hugged Mabel back.  
  
Matt and Dipper couldn’t stop themselves from laughing at the pair for a moment before Dipper finally spoke up. “Leave her alone Mabel! Can’t you see that you’re making her uncomfortable?”  
  
“Oh shut up, it’s fine! I’m hugging my new friend dweeb.” Sharon teased and stuck her tongue out, she could feel Mabel’s hair tickling the side of her neck.  
  
Something seemed to click as Mabel suddenly let go, causing Sharon to lose her balance as she rushed over to plop down on the counter next to Matt. “Soooo, you wanna go on a date? Ha! I’m just teasing ya!” She laughed awkwardly loud, slapping his back. “Or am I?” She wiggled her eyebrows, making him feel both embarrassed and awkward.  
  
Dipper looked horrified as he quickly rushed over to yank her down from her perch. “Mabel! We just had this conversation! Stop asking every boy out, it’s weird!”  
  
“So you just expect me to sit around while every hot guy just passes me by!? Are you out of your mind!?” Mabel shot back, her hands on her hips.  
  
Matt had to jump in to keep the twins from getting into an argument over something as stupid as him. “Mabel I’m flattered... like really flattered but, I’m kinda... ya know, batting for the other team.” He blushed as he smiled nervously at them.  
  
“You play baseball!?” She asked excitedly, somehow her grin just kept getting bigger as Sharon was hunched over laughing. “You’re so talented.” Mabel giggled, resting her face in her hands as she looked up at him in awestruck while Dipper bashed his head into the door frame.  
  
“Mabel he’s saying he likes other guys!”  
  
“Oh...” She looked to be disappointed as the color drained from her face, but almost instantly she was brought back to life as she perked up. “You should let me find you a date! I’m the best match maker in town!”  
  
There was no chance to stop her as she ran up the stairs, shouting all possible matches she had in store for the poor teen.  
  
“I’m going to regret this aren’t I?”  
  
“Yup...”  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
Dipper gave him a similar look of pity as he ushered for them to follow him, they still needed the tour they paid for after all. “So how long are you guys staying in Gravity Falls for?”  
  
“Uh I dunno, maybe another two days?” Said Matt, watching his sister prod and poke some bobble-heads. “We weren’t really planning to stay here, just a spur of the moment.” He explained and he swore he saw a slight look of disappointment sweep over the other boy’s face. “But maybe if we like what we see, we’ll stay longer. Who knows?” He smiled in a way that brightened his entire face and in a way that made Dipper start to blush, but he didn’t notice.  
  
“Hey wait a minute... Aren’t you the kids that were being bullied by the cops?” Sharon asked suddenly, causing her brother to perk up.  
  
“Yeah, hey you’re right! That is them! What the hell did you guys do?”  
  
Dipper’s face grew hot as his ears grew red, he shifted around in his spot as he looked everywhere but their faces. “O-Oh yeah... that. Mabel and I were trying to find out who beheaded our Grunkle Stan’s wax figure and let’s just say our hunch wasn’t correct.” He said nervously, rubbing his arm.  
  
The siblings shared a glance, one full of pity yet amusement then Sharon’s eyes grew wide with realization. “Oh god, does this mean I have to burn down the town?” Her voice trembled with repressed eagerness, this was going to end badly.  
  
“Sharon no!”  
  
It was too late as the girl ran out the door, waving them good-bye before disappearing somewhere down the street.  
  
It was quiet for a moment before Dipper and Matt broke out in laughter, he had to admit that this trip went a little bit better than he expected, even if he had to waste 5 dollars to get to this point. “This town isn’t going to last long.”  
  
“Oh yeah, definitely.” Dipper mumbled more to himself, playing with the rim of his hat. “So... What are you doing after this?” He asked, staying focused on the dust bunny next to Matt’s foot. “It’s okay if you’re busy! I’m just- I’m just curious...” He blushed.  
  
Matt flashed him a smile as he crossed his arms, trying to see if he had anything planned or not and he decided that he didn’t. “Yeah no, I don’t.”  
  
“Great! I-I mean- Cool! That’s- That’s cool! Me neither!” Dipper stuttered, trying to lean on a postcard stand, only to knock it over. “Oh-oh jeez.” He smiled sheepishly, quickly moving downward to pick it up at the same time Matt did, causing them to smash their heads together.  
  
“Shit, sorry!” Matt laughed, rubbing his forehead as he stood up straight. “Well I should be going, I gotta go get Sharon before she kills somebody. I’ll stop back after lunch alright?” He shot finger guns his way before heading off.  
  
“I-I’ll catch you later then!” Dipper smiled nervously, fiddling with a card between his fingers as he watched Matt leave with a wave.  
  
“Dipper!” Mabel shouted, causing him to jump in surprise. “What do you think you’re doing?” She asked in a way that made his skin crawl, she was going to say something that was going to him want to melt into the floorboards, he could just feel it.  
  
“W-What do you? I’m not- I’m not doing anything.” His voice was a bit shaky as he scratched the back of his neck anxiously, not wanting to look her in the face.  
  
His twin wiggled her eyebrows towards his direction. “Do you li-i-i-i-ike him?” She asked, causing him to nearly choke on his own spit, which to her felt like an admission. “I knew it! When he comes back we can plan you-”  
  
“Are- Are you out of- out of your mind!? I don’t l-like him Mabel!” Stuttered the reddening boy, he looked like he was completely ready to die any minute. “I-I just met him!” He knew he should’ve stayed in bed today, why was she like this?  
  
Mabel squinted at him as if she was trying to read his mind or something, she placed her hands on her hips. “If you say so... Well I’m gonna go bedazzle my grappling hook, see ya!”  
  
Dipper watched as she skipped away, he could hear his own heart thumping in his ears as he swallowed hard, his throat felt dry and- god was it always this hot in here? He felt ready to faint any minute as he rubbed his warm cheeks to try and stop blushing before anyone else sees him. Dipper looked around to see if there were any more customers, when he saw that he was home free, he decided he needed to lay down for a bit.  
  


  
 _Things were getting complicated._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After an hour of searching for a demon in a black skirt and red leather jacket with no luck, Matt decided to head back to the cabin to get something to eat, it’s been a long morning and he just needed to sit back and relax. Despite being a sham, Matt really enjoyed his time at the Mystery Shack, especially with those twins. He could feel himself smiling at the thought of seeing either one of them again, although his mind was drifting more towards Dipper, he definitely wanted to spend more time with him.  
  
However there was also something off about them, it was like they knew something he didn’t and were trying to keep it a secret, it was strange and maybe even a bit worrisome but he tried not to put much thought into it for now. Instead he went to head inside, freezing the moment his hand touched the knob, his heart sank to the pit of his stomach as he looked around to see if there was a cause for the sudden uneasiness.  
  
His fingertips dug into the doorknob as he swallowed hard and looked towards the woods, it was like he was being drawn towards something and he didn’t know if he could stop himself from following it. Matt felt the knob escape his hand as he slowly started walking down the stairs, following the path towards whatever was out there, beckoning him.  
  
Matt blinked in surprise as he looked around him then up, he was… back at the Mystery Shack? How was that possible? It only felt like a couple of minutes but he ended up traveling a few miles. Before he had a chance to try and process what just happened and why, a familiar voice called out.  
  
“Hey Matt! You’re-You’re back!”  
  
It was Dipper and he was looking a bit flustered, but that might’ve been from the wood he had been trying to chop. Even as sweaty and upset as he was, he did seem genuinely happy to see him and that made the taller male’s heart flutter.  
  
“I didn’t think you were, ya know… gonna come back so soon. I-I’m glad you did tho!” He added the last part quickly, just in case he took it the wrong way or something.  
  
Matt smiled and opened his mouth to say something but it finally caught his attention and instantly he felt dread wash over him, over the door of the shack, the ‘A’ was represented by a triangle with a single eye… like the one from his dream.  
  
Dipper’s smile vanished as he ran over to him, placing his hand on his shoulder. “Matt? Are-are you okay!?” His voice was full of worry, the other boy looked like he was about to collapse at any moment.  
  


“Nononononono… this can’t be right, this- this isn’t happening.” Matt’s head was thumping heavily as he pressed his fists against his forehead. The triangles… they were everywhere inside the shack, one by one they appeared in his mind.  
  
 _The carpet_ _  
  
_ _So many of the windows_ _  
  
_ _The cards_ _  
  
_ _That damn triangle was everywhere, no matter where he went there it was, stalking him and_ _-_  
  
“Matt!”  
  
The sound of his sister’s voice knocked him out of his trance as he sat up, nearly falling over if it wasn’t for Dipper catching him. His heart was banging in his ears but he was able to ignore it as Sharon brought him into a hug, her hair tickling his nose as she tried to calm him down. He hadn’t realized he was crying until someone handed him a tissue.  
  
“Is… Is he okay?” Dipper asked softly, trying to decipher the hidden conversation between the siblings’ eyes. There was something going on with them and he wanted to get to the bottom of it, there had to be more here than they were letting on.  
  
Sharon didn’t pay him any attention, she held Matt’s face in her hands as he pressed their foreheads together. “It’s happening again… for real, isn’t it?”  
  
Matt nodded, trying not to look Dipper on the eyes. “Sharon, it’s not make believe and it’s killing me.”  
  
She sighed softly as she backed away to let him sit down on the ground. “I know…” Said Sharon, her voice seemed full of regret which was rare for the female. “Guess I just never wanted to believe the supernatural, even if I knew it was hurting you… I’m sorry for letting you deal with it alone.” She says as she sat down next to him.  
  
Matt laughed weakly as he rested his head on her shoulder, glancing over at Dipper who seemed perplexed yet interested. “Wanna hear something weird and unbelievable.”  
  
His expression tried to be unreadable, but the excitement in his eyes was undeniable, Dipper nodded as he sat with them, his mind drifted back to the journal and that whatever they said would never be more unbelievable than that.  
  
Matt breathed deeply, hesitant on telling him but there was nothing to lose. “Ever since I was six, I could sense things that nobody else could. It was like there was always something watching me or like there were like a weird disturbance in space and time? I don’t really know how to explain it, but I’ve always been drawn to the weird and supernatural or more like it’s been drawn to me. It’s like I’m connected to it all.” He explained to the best of his abilities, it was a strange phenomenon that he didn’t know if he could put it into the right words that correctly described what it did to him. “It caused mental torment for years and mostly everyone I know, thinks I’m just crazy.”  
  
Dipper’s left hand twitched, tempted to grab the journal from underneath his vest to show him that no, he wasn’t crazy and the supernatural did exist, but… could he trust them?  
  
  


_Trust no one._   
  


  
Those words echoed inside of his head and now Dipper had a decision to make, and he had a sinking feeling that it’ll change the course of the summer for either the best or the worst and he was frightened to find out which path.  
  
Sharon and Matt watched as the boy pulled out a worn out journal, in the middle was a golden six fingered hand with a number 3 in the middle of it. “What is that?” Matt asked softly, something about it made him feel uncomfortable.  
  
“A journal documenting every strange instances in Gravity Falls, such as gnomes, zombies, ghosts, it’s all there and we even seen them ourselves. Mabel’s ex boyfriend ended up being a bunch of gnomes, we nearly died!” He explained as he flipped through the pages, showing them off to the pair.  
  
They shared a look of disbelief, the entries were so in-depth and well written that it seemed that the author indeed believed them to be true, what kind of person could think this all up?  
  
The next thing out of the pre-teen’s mouth caused chills to crawl up Matt’s spine, his throat felt tight as he swallowed hard.

“ _What if the reason you’re here is... because something or someone drew you to Gravity Falls?”_

_Qt rpgtuja lwd ndj igjhi_

_5_


End file.
